A droplet actuator typically includes one or more substrates configured to form a surface or gap for conducting droplet operations. The one or more substrates establish a droplet operations surface or gap for conducting droplet operations and may also include electrodes arranged to conduct the droplet operations. The droplet operations substrate or the gap between the substrates may be coated or filled with a filler fluid that is immiscible with the liquid that forms the droplets. Moisture inside a droplet actuator can have adverse effects on the operation thereof. Consequently, there is a need for new approaches to overcoming moisture-related problems in droplet actuators.